


Revenge

by MamaMystique



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMystique/pseuds/MamaMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal was loath to cancel plans with Bedelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I received on Tumblr - 4 (sexting) for Bedannibal.

This was her revenge.

Hannibal was loath to cancel plans with Bedelia, even if it was just for a (assumed) quiet night in. But for the sake of keeping up appearances, and for the sake of making a convincing alibi for the not-so-subtle lone officer watching their home, he had to attend an art show.

It was all rather exquisite, but the disappointment in Bedelia’s voice had been abundant even over the phone.

“I’m sorry my love,” he professed. “I would rather be there with you.”

“I know.”

He had expected that to be the end of the conversation. But as he circled a beautiful statue, the untraceable phone in his pocket vibrated.

One new text message from Bedelia.

Hannibal’s brow furrowed slightly as he grinned. Bedelia was not one to use texting that often, and he briefly wondered what had driven her to-  
 _Oh._

Hannibal put down the phone far, far too quickly. Had she really? He excused himself to a secluded corner as the phone vibrated in his hand again.

_…Hope you are enjoying the art._

Attached to the message was a picture, a picture that even made Hannibal’s normal composure falter. It was clear that she was lying on their bed, her legs stretched like a goddess down over the quilt. Around her was splayed a beautiful patterned silk robe, opened to reveal her gorgeous, bare breasts, and a deep purple garter belt with matching underwear just clinging to her hips. Hannibal swallowed a groan and read the message she had sent just after.

_So tell me again how sorry you are? …Say it nicely and I might tell you what I had planned for tonight._

Hannibal’s eyes briefly scanned the crowd before he resolved on his plan of action.

_Nothing here compares to you. You look like a true goddess, my love. I am truly sorry…I should be there with you. I will be there. Just one more hour._

Hannibal pocketed the phone, waiting for her response. He stole a quick glance at a painting before another text message came through.

_Goddess is it now? I could get used to that. Apology accepted. Partially. But don’t think you’ve gotten out of me tying you up when you get home._

Hannibal waved away an offered tray of champagne, trying everything in his power to not visualize her mounting him, arching above him as the robe slipped around her shoulders while she moaned.

_Do you like the underwear? I bought it today._

_Yes_ , he replied with almost clumsy fingers, _I do. But you know I love it when you wear nothing._

_That’s too bad. You were going to get an excellent view of it tonight._

Hannibal sought to end it there, to turn off the phone and slip away to quell the ache stirring within him, but she was too fast and too cruel.

_I was going to tie you by you hands to the headboard, and your feet to the base. I would have had you spread for me, Hannibal, naked and begging. Would you like that?_

Hannibal’s eyes fluttered closed as a soft moan escaped him. She had bound him before, and each time was more exquisite then the last. Realizing that she was going to do exactly what he feared, whether he wanted her to or not, he found the nearest abandoned wing and answered.

_…I would love that, my Goddess._

_Good boy. I do love the sight of you at my mercy…in this hour I would have done such things to you…did you know what I had planned for you once you were bound?_

_I can only imagine, but I would greatly desire for you to tell me._

A breathless moment passed before her next text came through, Hannibal shifting his hips and trying to disguise the hardness beneath his dress pants.

_I would have straddled your chest so that you could stare at my lovely ass that you adore so much while I kissed down your abdomen._

Hannibal felt his mouth go dry.

_I would have teased you, brushing my hair over your cock as I licked and bit your thighs, and relished those delicious whimpers you release when I slowly draw something delicate across it. Would you whimper for me Hannibal? Would you let me know how much you love being teased even though you can barely admit it to yourself?_

“Yes,” he whispered, and typed the same before sending it to her.

 _That sound pleases your Goddess so, my love,_ she replied quickly _, I would have taken some mercy on you and dragged my tongue down your hard cock before sinking my mouth around it. I love having you there…_

 _I love it too_ , he confessed, _I love your lips around me, and just the thought would have me straining to reach you, to bury my tongue in your heat…_

_Naughty boy, fighting my restraints. I would have to withdraw then, to torture you with the barest of kisses on your erection before standing to look at you._

_Please don’t go._

_Are you begging me?_

Hannibal hesitated for only a moment. _Yes. I would beg._

_Hannibal Lecter, renowned psychiatrist and master manipulator spread across my bed and begging for my mouth to relieve his pained cock?_

_Yes. Begging for any part of you._

_Any part? You should be wiser with your words. I would sit next to you and force you to keep eye contact while I used my hand then._

_I want to touch you._

_Not until I’ve had my way. Not until I’ve made you come desperately on your own stomach, my hand cruelly sliding around you until you scream. Are you hard for me now, Hannibal?_

_Yes. I want to be with you. I want to let you do as you wish._

Hannibal could almost hear the laugh she would release at that, the cold, powerful sound that would escape her.

_You have thirty more minutes. When you come home I will be waiting for you._

But Hannibal knew two could play this game.

_Tell me how you will be waiting._

_Greedy, aren’t we?_

_I cannot touch you, but I want to see you before I go back to the party._

A delay.

 _I feel so warm_ , she texts finally, _My whole body is filled with energy and I am straddling a pillow, envisioning your face trapped between my thighs._

_I want you to be there, my Goddess. I want you to smother me with your desire._

_I’m so wet darling, I don’t know how long I can wait. Hurry._

It is a downright battle for Hannibal to compose himself long enough to return to the showing. Luckily his disappearance did not cause any notice, and he is able to slip away fifteen minutes later, mentioning a dinner reservation he must keep.

When the door to their home is slammed firmly shut behind him, he all but rips his suit jacket off his shoulders. By the time he is at the door to their shared bedroom, he is nude, straining for even just the vision of her.

Bedelia never disappoints.

He opens the door and she is stretched across the sheets diagonally, her legs spread and her hands between her thighs. One finger is rolling her clit, three fingers of her other hand pushed inside herself. The underwear is dangling around her left ankle, forgotten.

“I need you, now,” she commands, and it is barely a moment before he is at her side removing her hands, kissing her hungrily as she arches her hips for him.

“My Goddess can have whatever she desires.” He almost doesn’t recognize the low, throaty voice that spills past his lips, and he hardly has time to: her hands are pulling his thighs and guiding him inside her as she moans. The sound is enough to set them both alight, burning hot enough to consume a sun. Their joining is passionate, loud, and neither knows how much time has passed before they collapse into a sweaty tangle of panting breaths and exhausted limbs. She does manage to make him beg.

When they wake the next morning, well into the day and still above the sheets, Hannibal cannot help but smile at Bedelia as she tries to lazily shake sleepiness from her, nestling herself against his chest. She yawns quietly before murmuring, “I think I have a lovely way to entertain myself when you leave next week for your business in the city.”

Hannibal lets out a laugh and growls playfully as he rolls himself to hover above her. “You are the cruelest woman I know, Bedelia.”

She laughs then, a true laugh, teeth and gums and dimples on display. “I don’t deserve that honor.” But she reaches up for him after a moment, pulling his face to hers and pressing her lips to his ear. Hannibal did not miss the glint behind her eyes. “Yet,” she concludes, promise dripping from that single word.


End file.
